Breaking Inuyasha
by InuYaoi
Summary: Sesshoumaru has long desired for Inuyasha to be his personal pet for unspecified, possibly perverted reasons. Will the demon lord be able to force the hanyou to submit to his wishes? YAOI - Male/Male pairings, Inucest/Incest/Halfcest, bondage, rape
1. Chapter 1

-**Note: I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters in InuYasha. Rumiko Takahashi owns them. **

**Warning: YAOI - Male/Male pairings, Inucest/Incest/Halfcest. Bondage and rape.**

-

-

-

**Breaking Inuyasha**

**Sesshoumaru has long desired for Inuyasha to be his personal pet for unspecified reasons. Will the demon lord be able to force the hanyou to submit?**

- - - -

Inyasha's ears swiveled as he made a subtle sniff at Kagome's direction; trying not to rile her. Something was different about her this evening, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He knew her scent, however, in all the three weeks they've traveled together, he never noticed this sweet, tantalizing aroma drifting from under her skirt. Kagome's face was buried in one of those books she carried with her from her time. She was making use of the remaining sunlight, fore she had a "test" in a few days. _Whatever that is, _Inuyasha thought.

Kagome suddenly placed her book down and got up, walking away from Inuyasha at a swift pace. "Hey, where are you going?" Inuyasha inquired, Kagome looked as if she was in a hurry. She barely returned a response. "Relax...bathroom break!" she barked back. "Hmph!" Inuyasha grunted as he rested his head on his hand while sitting Indian style.

A few moments later Kagome returned with a slight look of panic on her face. It startled Inuyasha. He scrambled on his feet and sprinted over toward Kagome. "Hey, Kagome! What happened?! Are you okay?" His ears twitched as his nose quivered; the mouth watering scent grew stronger. His pupils dilated. _It's overwhelming_. His face grew as flushed as Kagome's. She stuttered as she spoke, "I-I...uh...I need to go home right away." Inuyasha scoffed. "Why? You just left home the other day and you said that you didn't have to go back for two more days." Kagome brushed past him and began packing her things. "I know what I said. It's just that..." Inuyasha gawked at her. His ears pricked forward. "It's just what?! Spit it out already!" Kagome sighed as she threw her bag over her back. "It's too personal for me to try and explain it to you."

A low growl rumbled in Inuyasha's throat as Kagome trotted by him, heading for the bone eaters well. He inhaled. _That scent. I know her leaving so suddenly has something to do with that damn smell! _"Kagome, don't be so brash!" Inuyasha shouted as he started after her. Kagome practically yelped "SIT!" and Inuyasha was planted face first onto the ground. "Hey, what the hell was that for, you crazy girl!" Kagome, now running toward the well said, "I'll be back in a week or so. Please, be patient with me!" With fangs slightly bared, Inuyasha peeled his body off the dirt and stood. He didn't understand what was going on and needed answers.

He dropped on all fours and with his face to the ground as he tried to locate that scent left from Kagome. _Got it._ His ears splayed to the side of his head as he followed the smell to a gentle running stream. _The smell is strongest here_. A few more sniffs and he located the source of it near a few boulders. He detected Kagome's urine in an instant, but it was mixed some other substance. "Blood?!" he said out loud to himself. At first he merely hovered over the saturated boulder, but then he rubbed his face into it. _This fucking smell...it...it smells so irresistible. _Ears folded on his head and his mouth slightly ajar, Inuyasha inhaled and exhaled the smell desperately. It rocked his senses to the core. A moan escaped with every breath as saliva began to collect in the corners of his mouth. His eyes were half shut as he began to lick the boulder lustfully; trying to lap up as much of Kagome's waste as possible. He didn't understand why Kagome wanted to leave if this was all that was ailing her.. _If the blood was bothering her, I could have lapped it all from between her legs. It's what friends do for each __other._ When he finished licking the large rock clean, he flipped over on his back leaned against it while petting his lower stomach. Inuyasha rubbed his belly for a moment before taking hold of his rigid pole. Exhaling and closing his eyes, he stroked himself sensually. Kagome's scent enhanced the feeling. It numbed his other senses...like smell. He couldn't detect that something was approaching.

- - - -

Sesshoumaru noticed the smell of a human female coming into heat from about three miles away. He wouldn't of been interested if he didn't sense Inuyasha's scent mixed in addition to that. But this time, Inuyasha's scent was peculiar. He smelled aroused. _Possibly from that human female he started traveling with._ "The insolent pup," Sesshoumaru said to himself as he fingered the mysterious metallic collar in his hand. Three bright letters were embedded in the collar: I-N-U. And that's just what he was searching for during this perfect moonlight night.

Sesshoumaru has been waiting for the perfect opportunity to finally snatch his little brother, but it has been difficult to catch him off guard because that human wench is by his side constantly. And when she is not, Inuyasha awaited by a mysterious well close to a human village with a pestering priestess. She would certainly interfere with his plans. Although he is much stronger than his pup of the brother, he took note of how ferocious Inuyasha battles when around that human girl. If he wanted to kill him, he would have no problem, however for what he had in mind, Inuyasha needed to be in more controllable state. Preferably, unconscious.

It has only been three weeks since the young priestess broke Kikyo's spell. Sesshoumaru tried for decades to annihilate the spell, but failed each time. How convenient of Inuyasha to befriend that strange human girl so suddenly after his awaking. Sesshoumaru knew that Inuyasha had no idea what human females did as they came into heat. He suspected it was only a matter of time before that girl needed to return home for at least a few days to take care of her personal needs; leaving Inuyasha behind, confused and insanely aroused beyond his own comprehension. Sesshoumaru wore a faint grin as he approached his brother near the bank of a stream. He knew what Inuyasha was doing. _Pleasuring himself in the the open, the fool. _Inuyasha could be taken by a many of demons in his weakened state. In a way, he was fortunate that Sesshoumaru happened upon him not some other demon looking for a meal or possibly something much more degrading...

Inuyasha gasped, "_Yes_..." hissed from his lips as he tried to force his climax closer. Vigorously stroking himself, his legs quivered as his ears fluttered in unison. Sesshoumaru hesitated for a moment, golden eyes widening taking in the visual. His jaw clenched as he gawked at his brother so desperate for a release. _So untamed. _Inuyasha grew closer to his orgasm with every motion. He bared his teeth and drool seeped out the corner of his mouth. The meaty "fap" sound grew louder as his hand slid across the head of his penis; the his head swinging left to right. _So unashamed. _Sesshoumaru's heart rate increased; he felt his length twitch. _So....WILD!_ "MMMaaaaahhhhhh....ahhhhh....ahhhh!" Sesshoumaru watched as his brother spilled his own fluid all over his stomach and hand. Inuyasha's labored breathing was a mixture of ragged panting and whimpering ecstasy. Sesshoumaru gripped the collar firmly and finally decided to make made his move.

Inuyasha finally caught the scent of his brother, but was too late. In the middle of standing up, Sesshoumaru caught him by his neck and forced back down, his claws digging deep into his flesh. Inuyasha was enraged, but weakened after climaxing. "WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA?! LET ME GO! GET OFF OF ME!" Sesshoumaru chuckled under his breath as he took in the visual of his young brother thrashing wildly underneath him while smelling of sex no less. He homed in on his ears for a few seconds. They stood erect on his head letting the alpha demon know his brother intended to fight. Their golden orbs caught and for a moment; he could detect the slightest hint of fear in Inuyasha. Inuyasha then bucked wildly, slashing his brother's arm with his razor-sharp claws until he succeed at knocking his brother off. Sesshoumaru went flying back 15 yards or so, but landed perfectly on his feet. Now standing, Inuyasha was prepared for battle. He pawed at his neck dragging in breath. _That was close_, he thought_. _He was appalled that his brother attacked him during such a private session. No one has ever intruded on him during that act before.

He wanted to kick himself in the head for doing it out in the open, leaving himself vulnerable. With his sense of smell weakened, there was no way he could have sensed Sesshoumaru approaching, closing in on him. Raising his right hand to his face, Inuyasha flexed his claws, cracking his knuckles as he bared his fangs to his brother. Sesshoumaru stood erect showing no emotion. Eyes as vacant as the night sky. He only fingered at the collar which his arm held hanging at his side.

A gentle breeze rustled the silver hair of the brothers, all was still for moment. "Prepare yourself, Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha charged toward his brother. He swung with his right; Sesshoumaru bobbed to the left, barely escaping the attack. Inuyasha swung with his left; Sesshoumaru dodged again. A growl erupted from Inuyasha's mouth as he thrashed his arms wildly, trying to slice his brother with his claws. Sesshoumaru evaded every attack with little effort and countered with a left hook to his brother's the face. Inuyasha was bulldozed away, landing on his back when he crashed onto the dirt. Swearing, he quickly stood again. "BLADES OF BLOOD!" Sesshoumaru thwarted the attack enabling his poison claw. It hissed taking absorbing the weak attack, glowing in the night like a branch swarming with fireflies.

"Stop this useless resistance, Hanyou. Be still, and know that I am your alpha." Inuyasha scoffed at the "Hanyou" remark. "Keh!" He spat on the ground, bared his fangs in the most intimidating manner he could muster up and sprinted toward his brother. "IRON REAVER-" Sesshoumaru's poison claw struck Inuyasha in the face, sending the half breed sprawling to the ground once more. This time, Sesshoumaru didn't allow Inuyasha to rise. He pinned him down with sheer force alone. His brother protested insanely. "GET THE HELL OFF ME! DAMN YOU, SESSHOUMARU!" "Silence, pup!" the alpha demanded, taking the whelp's throat. Sesshoumaru straddled the hanyou's lower stomach with legs wrapped on both sides, preventing his brother from getting up. Inuyasha bucked like a wild bronco, seeming not to care that his hips were thrusting against Sesshourmaru's ass. The alpha's eyes widen when he noticed Inuyasha's unintentional gyrations and struck Inuyasha directly in the face-again.. It only made things worse. Inuyasha wiggled in a blind frenzy under the weight the full demon.

Now using his fangs to assault his alpha, he gripped as much flesh on his brother's arm as he could and sunk his fangs as deep as they could go. Thrashing is head as forcefully as he could. Sesshoumaru didn't flinch. It was a mere flesh wound as far he was concerned. His patience was wearing out, however. Teeth bared, Sesshoumaru said, "Young whelp, I will show you a bite." He then clamped down on the left side of Inuyasha's neck and shook him vigorously.

The half demon practically spat out Sesshourmaru's flesh, gasping at the viciousness of his brother's most primitive attack. The alpha's growl was hardly audible as he continued wrenching his head in unimaginable positions to inflict pain. "Nahhh...ahhh...gaahhh...aaakkk!.....**herrrrrnnnnaahhmmm**!!" _ A submissive whimper? _The lord thought to himself_. _Inuyasha was being shaken like rag doll; a steady scream was impossible to conjure up. He sounded as if he was being strangled in mid air as he gasped uncontrollably, his breath literally being forced out of his lungs. Sesshoumaru felt compelled to watch his brother's ears and at that very moment, they laid completely flat against his head. _Submission? _he thought.

The hanyou's blood flowed into Sesshourmaru's mouth before he decided to release him. It was the strangest thing Inuyasha had ever experienced. He was just shaken by his brother in his humanized form, not demon form. Weakened and winded, Inuyasha still protested. "I will...not...give...in...bastard!" He attacked with his fangs once more, ears swiveling slightly forward. Sesshoumaru noticed. Latching on to Sesshoumaru's neck, he twisted and thrashed with all his might, digging his claws into the alpha's chest, raking up and down. _That stings, you cur. _Desperate grunts and snarls dispatched from the hanyou's mouth as he fought with his last strength, but alas, it was futile. Sesshoumaru's poison claw to his gut ended the confrontation.

Determined to battle to the death, Inuyasha never released his brother's neck, he continued to hang there, limbs limp as alpha peeled off his dangling body. He ripped off a chunk of flesh in the process; it angered Sesshoumaru. _Stubborn mutt. _Sesshoumaru began to bleed on his clothing. _You will be punished for that, pup. _Now that Inuyasha was out cold, he had the perfect opportunity to clasp the collar around his neck, but something caught his eye. _What's this? Enchanted beads? _It burned his hand when he attempted to remove it. "The work of the priestess in the village." Sesshoumaru said to himself as he activated his poison claws. With his hand sizzling, he gritted his teeth and took hold the beads, yanking them from Inuyasha's neck. The beads dissolved in his hands as the dust particles blew in the gentle breeze. _Now then._ He held in his claws the collar that would bind Inuyasha to him and only him. This collar can only be removed by the owner of that who was cursed to wear it.

Sesshoumaru bit into the collar and broke off two of his canines that forged into it. It glowed red, ready for it's receiver, eager to be clasped around the neck of its next slave. Inuyasha was not dead, just merely out cold due to the poison coursing through his veins. The alpha attached the collar to the hanyou's neck and it faded to black after burning the flesh around the half breed's neck. _It suits you perfectly, mutt. _Satisfied, he got off of Inuyasha and scanned the area briefly. Then his eyes were drawn to his brother. He stood still, glaring at him. Watching his chest move up and down rapidly. _The poison._

The demon looked around once more, before crouching over his brother, examining his facial features closer. _Masculine, yet so...feminine. _His golden eyes were drawn to the silver ears; his hand extended to touch the ears that defied him the entire bout; usual pink tint of the insides, gone. They were blood red. _These very ears refused to accept their place even after being demon-handled into a submissive position_. They felt so velvety soft. Just caressing those ears aroused Sesshoumaru further. He took one in his mouth and nibbled; tugging on it as he sat up. He thought it was finer than the fur draped around his neck. He'd pay almost anything to acquire such a material for his living quarters.

Grasping his brother by his arm, he picked him up in a cradling position and made his way back to his castle. _Just think, the last thing that Inuyasha ever heard himself say was his own screaming. _

_- - - -_

The half breed's ears twitched, detecting movement approaching.

_My body...I can't move my body. _

Inuyasha's eyes fluttered open, soaking in the unfamiliar environment. The sound of heavy chains rattled in the distance.

_I'm in doors, but not in Kaede's hut. It doesn't smell like her dwelling._

He placed his hands under himself in attempts to peel his body off the floor.

_Oh, my head. This horrible pain. What happened to me? Why is my neck on fire?_

He collapsed under his own weight, plummeting face first onto the floor. Grunting, he flipped his body over and stared the ceiling, struggling to recall the events of the day.

_That racket is getting closer._

He ran his hands over his neck and discovered some strange collar wrapped around him slick with sweat.

_I know Kagome departed for her home...but I don't remember anything after touching myself. Ohh, everything is just so hazy right now. _

He inhaled deeply, realizing something.

_I KNOW THIS SMELL! It's...it's...Gah! what the fuck is it? My senses are still hazy._

Sesshoumaru entered the room giving Inuyasha the fright of his life as he looked upon his brother upside down. As he scrambled to sit up, Sesshoumaru closed the door behind himself. He was the one approaching with the lumberous chains. As if the pain suddenly vanished, Inuyasha sprang to his feet before his big brother, searing a hole of hatred through him with his golden orbs. The full demon expressed no emotion as his eyes met with the hanyou's. He wasn't impressed nor surprised that his brother still refused to admit defeat. Then he glanced at his ears. _Those defiant ears. _Refusing to slick back against that silvered hair of his. The half breed's ears pricked forward indicating he wished to defy his superior once again. _That is unacceptable, indeed._

As if Inuyasha was merely a defenseless animal waiting to be taken, Sesshoumaru proceeded forward nonchalantly, shuffling the chain in his hand until he skimmed over the clasp that would latch onto Inuyasha's collar. The half demon protested by spitting out a high pitched snarl. The alpha froze. An eye brow raised in curiosity. The face of Inuyasha that was twisted with anger transformed into puzzlement. His mouth opened as if to speak, but only a growl exited this time. As if to gasp, a shrill yelp escaped as he smacked his mouth shut with both hands.

_Why can't I talk?! My voice! What is wrong with my voice?!_

Sesshoumaru watched as Inuyasha bellowed and yelped in confusion. He had no idea he was actually saying, but it didn't matter. He knew the anguish one would feel if suddenly their ability speak abruptly ceased. _What the fuck did you do to me, you bastard! Why can't I speak! _ Somehow the half demon suspected that the heavy iron collar around his neck was to blame. He foolishly clawed at it, trying to snap it from himself. The collar glowed white hot and scorched his hands and neck. An ear splitting shriek poured out his mouth as he thrashed onto the ground, rolling all around and bucking on all fours. The demon lord watched the hanyou intrigued, following the flash of his brother's hair spiking in hap-hazardous directions in response to the bitter pain inflicted by his new brace. He held the chain out, anticipating, but didn't expected his own ears to twitch to Inuyasha's constant yelping and ferocious snarling. He wasn't sure if it annoyed him- yet. It was somehow, pleasing. When the collar felt as though its captive was no longer a threat, it cooled and returned to it's normal state and Inuyasha laid half spent on his side panting raggedly.

"Are finished, inu?" Sesshoumaru inquired the half demon. A muffled groan escaped the hanyou's mouth as he pull himself on all fours, his hair gliding down his shoulders, bangs covering his eyes. _Dog?_ Lingering in that canine-like stance, Sesshoumaru held fast to his gaze as he approached his brother boldly. The hanyou's ears pricked forward as he snarled something horrible. _GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!_ Inuyasha sprang forward to assault his alpha's neck again, but the full demon swiftly pulled his whip and swiped at his aggressor. "Insolent, whelp" Sesshoumaru hissed and a gash appeared across Inuyasha's face, sending him crashing into the wall. It had little affect on the half demon; he sprang up and raised his claws, blood oozing from his fresh wound. Unsheathing his fangs, he barked _BLADES OF BLOOD! _(literally) as he rapidly swung his arm at a blinding speed. Nothing happen. Inuyasha whined in confusion gawking at his hand. The full demon smirked. "Cease this nonsense, inu."

The alpha bent over and pulled up an iron swiveling loop embedded into the floor. He attached one of the end chain to that loop and held the opposite end of it, eyes locked on his new pet. "I suspect you would like an explanation regarding why you are unable to speak, or you not?" He asked the half panicked Inuyasha a mere yard away from him. The hanyou opened is mouth, as if to speak and the alpha lashed his whip against the tender flesh of his little brother's face. The hanyou released a pain stricken yelp, but it was dragged through his teeth. He didn't want to give his brother the satisfaction of hearing him yelp more again. His ears splayed to the side of his head, not completely flattened. Sesshoumaru eyes widen taking notice. _A self defense posture. Almost there, but there is only one way to be sure. _With their gazes locked the full demon proceeded to explain.

"That collar around your neck is called the Akita-inu. It was used to control the most domineering of fighting akita dogs. I don't suspect you know exactly what akita-inu are..." he paused taking note of the quivering top lip of his brother. The half breed has yet to hide his fangs from his brother. He wondered what that feminine face of his brother would look like completely submissive; the nervousness of being the sub causing the hanyou lick his lips uncontrollably and those ears. Those adorable soft, fuzzy ears snatching themselves out of his claws just to lay against that wild mane of hair. "...but they are ancient bear hunting and vicious fighting dogs. The most impressive examples of the breed were usually hard to control. So a demon famous for breeding champion fighting dogs forged that collared to place upon the neck of the most defiant males. Because the dogs needed to be silent while hunting powerful bear, the collar disables the voice box."

The hanyou, shook his head and barked once more, charging his for brother. The alpha narrowed his eyes, focusing on the hind quarters of the untamed half demon. He calculated the perfect counter attack and struck his brother, slashing the bottom of his pants open. Sesshoumaru's eyes widen when he saw the most important new feature of his pet; **a silky silver tail** about two feet in length. Inuyasha stopped and faced his brother once more, gritting his fangs, he took a step forward but paused. He felt a light breeze behind him. Assuming it was another enemy, the hanyou wrenched his body around only to discover he had a new extremity, a tail. _Why do I have a tail?! What the hell?_

Sesshoumaru, although not displaying it, was grinning ear to ear_. How appealing, that new tail of yours, inu. _Inuyasha's tail flicked side to side, nervously, refusing to tuck between his legs despite his predicament. Connected, both his ears and his tail twittered in anticipation. Ears semi-erect, and tail hanging low, not tucked. That was the posture of a dog who was prepared to defend himself, not an alpha establishing his dominance. Sesshoumaru resumed explaining._"_Your demon attacks will not work. I made sure of that when I merged my fangs into the iron." Sesshoumaru said as he flashed his teeth to his pet. Inuyasha's face relaxed when he saw that his brother's top canine teeth were missing. "With my fangs in that collar, it throws off the original purpose of it. You can make sounds, however only primitive domesticated canine-like barking, howling, snarling, growling, whining, yelping and hopefully soon to grace my ears, your _whimpering_." The last word danced off of the alpha's tongue and it sent shivers up the half breed's spine.

"In addition to that, an imitation of a full dog demon's tail." He paused, for a moment, taking in the anguish on his brother's face. "You are probably wondering why I have captured you." Inuyasha dropped on all fours and lowered his head; the ears never dropping against his head, his tail refusing to keep still. He continued to listen, not wanting to make another peep because of how pathetic he sounded making pitiful dog noises. "I've always desired a prized fighting dog, but I have come to discover that fighting akita-inu are but a mere moral canine developed by humans. You are half dog demon, but be that as you may, you could defeat any akita-inu thrown at you. So why not have complete utter control of not only a formidable fighting human-inu, but my half breed of a brother as well?"

_I refuse to be owned, especially by you. _

"Now then, my inu. Come _heel." _Sesshoumaru said calmly, sounding as if he expected his brother to crawl over toward him and stand at his side obediently. The pet inu scoffed, as if to say "keh" and reverted his head in another direction, avoiding eye contact with other male that he **knew** was in the position to _bark_ orders. Tail swishing, generating a faint wind, his body tensed, as if preparing himself take a blow (or respond to such an lashing.) The full demon frowned ever so lightly and placed his hand on his whip. "I will not ask you again, come heel, inu." Trembling with bitter hatred, he sprang forward, charging his brother once again. Sesshoumaru lashed his whip at the pup, but missed. Inuyasha was determined to avoid that stinging weapon as he dodged, bobbed and weaved, running all over the sizable chamber.

This annoyed the full demon. "Be still!" the alpha snarled, entrapping the whip around the forelimb of his disrespectful captive, sending him flying and crashing into the wall. Barking and snarling as he rose, Inuyasha met Sesshoumaru's domineering gaze and leaped forward once again. _SLASH_. The hanyou was struck down . "This is becoming repetitive, disobedient, cur!" His glowing whip cracked as it connected to one of the half breed's sensitive ears. "Yiap!" he half breed yipped sprawling on his side. "Yes, that's it. Let me hear more of that. Submit to your master!"A swollen whelp appeared on Inuyasha's ear, he pawed at the stunned extremity glaring at his superior; downy ears crept closer to his hair, his tail lowered a few inches. _I will not tuck this tail of mine!_ Shakily, he stood, his energy leaving him. Gazing into the eyes of his smirking brother, he bared his teeth and approached him, claws digging into ground for traction.

Sesshoumaru flicked his whip, striking the half demon between his eyes. A growl squeezed through his lips as he pressed closer to the alpha. Blood trickling out of his lashes, he proceeded to his brother with a moderate limp. The half breed could barely stand, he crawled on all fours, like the dog he was expected to be. "You're weakening." Sesshoumaru announced to his defiant dog. "Come to me, boy." With that said, it triggered something within the desperate half demon; he blindly charged his brother, tail fully erect. "How disrespectful of you," the demon lord said looking rather bored. The slowest charge yet, Sesshoumaru merely stepped to the side and knocked his inu in the face, sending him bowling over on his side.

Gasping at the blow, Inuyasha wrenched his body in a horrible position to rise, but was struck down by his superior's whip. A yelp rushed out his mouth as the alpha male took hold his brother by the flank of his neck. "Submit!" The demon lord then shook his brother in a frenzy, running all over the room, slamming him to the floor and the wall as he went. An array of howls, yips and bellows escaped from his brother's mouth when he came into contact with the floor in one final thrash. Ragged breathe from Inuyasha's was the only sound that filled the chamber when Sesshoumaru stopped thrashing him, however, he didn't let go of the back of his neck. He only bit into it harder. "AAAAHHHHKKK!" Sprawled out on his belly, in the most defenseless position, Inuyasha clawed at the ground, trying to push his brother off him. "Submit!"He shook the hanyou; more pain stricken howls leaped out his throat. His claws remained stationary, not attempting to embed themselves in the floor any further. His tail remained still; his ears rosy red from the heat of battle, quivering. "Submit!" Biting harder, Inuyasha's golden eyes widen, filling with tears, he dispatched the most pitifully pathetic whimper from his throat as his ears lay flat against his head. Sesshoumaru picked his brother by his own fang and saw that the tail was submissively tucked firmly between the legs of the half demon.

_Damn you... _

"Have you finally submitted to your superior?" The lord demon asked tentatively. With no response from the trembling heap of defeated flesh, he began to thrash him just to rile a reaction and another whimper was released from his brother. As the half breed frothed from the mouth due to dehydration, the lord dropped his pet on the ground. Panting heavily, the hanyou flipped on his back, gasping for breath; his tongue splayed out his mouth. Sesshoumaru grasped the chain and then yanked the half demon by his tail, causing him to scream submissive sounds. He wouldn't dare utter another defiant protest; aware of the fact that his brother would surely kill him of he didn't comply to his wishes. With a final "snap," the inu was finally secured by Sesshoumaru's chain. Too exhausted to stand, let alone move, the half demon remained in the same position his master left him. His eyes flickering, threatening to close, the demon lord squinted with satisfaction at his newly broken in dog. He reached down to stroke the blood hot ears of his hanyou, sending shivers up Inuyasha's spine. _Why did I feel that? _Retracting his arm surprised at that reaction, he smirked and made his way out the room that smelled of blood and a struggle. Before opening the door and leaving, he spoke. "My inu, you are my property. If you should ever defy me regarding any matter, I shall kill you."

Walking out and closing the door, Inuyasha lifted his head and howled, but if he had his voice, he'd been weeping.

- - - -

Hello to all. That was chapter one of my first Inuyasha fanfiction, ever! So please be honest and comment. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews! I apologize for the grammar errors in chapter one, so I will do my best avoid them in this chapter. I appreciate the comment regarding the originality of this story. I've read a many Inuyasha/Sesshoumaru fan fictions and always wanted the mild bondage and domination to steer in a more extreme direction. **

**-Inuyaoi**

**- - - **

**- - -**

**- - -**

**- - -**

"But Milord, what good would come out of keeping that retched half demon as a pet?!" Jaken questioned Sesshoumaru who was removing his battle armor, stained with his blood and the blood of Inuyasha. He dropped his armor on the floor with a clank, giving Jaken a fright. The lord didn't feel obligated to respond right away, so he continued to remove his clothing nonchalantly with his back to Jaken.

Jaken trembled with anticipation, trying his best to bare the torment of waiting for the lord demon to answer him. However, for his trouble, Sesshoumaru peeled off the last of his clothing, standing before his humble servant naked. Jaken's eyes glistened with tears, beholding the physical beauty of his great lord as he shook out his silky silver. He couldn't tear his eyes away from Sesshoumaru as the ends of the gorgeous mane flowed down to the small of his muscular back.

Feeling eyes burn at his skin, the full demon subtly turned his head; the corner of his golden orbs meeting Jaken's stare. Jaken gasped and focused his eyes at the floor nervously. Sesshoumaru didn't seem to mind at all. He knew his looks were second to none. (Although he couldn't help but smirk at Jaken's ridiculous reaction to his nakedness.)

"That is of no concern to you, Jaken," he finally said coolly, "See to it that you check on him in the morning. Do I make myself clear?" Jaken trembled for a different reason, fearing he upset his master, he dropped to his knees and groveled. "Y-Yes, Milord. Crystal clear!"

"Indeed. Now leave me. I would like to bathe in seclusion tonight." With that said, Jaken scampered out of the Lord's personal chambers and slid the door shut behind him. Sesshoumaru entered his personal bathing quarters that held a sizable body of water heated by demons setting fire to flammable stones one floor below the bath.

Snatching bottles of scented oils from a tray, he half-submerged himself into the steamy hot waters, his long flowing hair soaking at the ends, trailing off his finely toned buttocks. His bathing methods were usually repetitive, (face, neck, arms, chest, lower body and then hair,) but tonight, he dipped his entire body under water, eyes open, lingering in the warm waters. His hair splayed haphazardly throughout the water, he opened his eyes; vision only slightly thwarted.

_That zealous brother of mine fought with ferocity. Such bitter, utter hatred for me shone in those vast amber pools of his even after I fettered him._

Emerging from under water, Sesshoumaru grasped one his scented oils he had set on the edge of his bath and poured it over his scalp. Washing his mane was something he took great pride and joy in. Massaging his hair into a lather, his forehead wrinkled; his face distorting into a frown. Something was ailing him.

_But how will make him obey AND seduce him into my bed? _

"Bah!" the demon spat from his mouth, stirring the waters from his sudden outburst.

_Seduce?! I, the Lord Sesshoumaru does not need to seduce anyone! If I want I simply take. _

Submerging once more, the clear waters clouded as he rinsed his hair free of lathering oils.

_I **will** take him forcefully if necessary._

_- - - -_

The morning sun peaked over the lands when Inuyasha began to stir. Faint rays of light penetrated the darkness within his chamber. Ears flicking and tail sashaying about, his eyes sprang open in a panicked state. Startled by the involuntary movement of the new extremity, he sat up, turned himself around and brutally sunk his teeth into it. A brief yip erupted from his mouth and he instantly released himself, eyes wide with self realization.

_No...this tail._

He had hoped he had falsely awakened from a terrifying nightmare, but he soon discovered it was all too real as the chain fettered around his neck clanked against his collar with every subtle movement. Shifting his weight on his right elbow, his temples pulsated. The miserable able hanyou bobbed his head left to right, almost drunkenly, scanning the room briefly and then traced the length of the chain with his eyes to the iron loop embedded into the floor. A low growl rumbled in his throat.

_Sesshoumaru, you fucking bastard._

The room reeked of his blood and Sesshoumaru's battle for supremacy. As feeble as his position was, Inuyasha still detected he still had the eye of the tiger deep within himself, anticipating, stalking its prey waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike his brother down and earn is freedom. He knew he couldn't dwell in this castle for long. Kagome would return from her own time soon and would wonder he disappeared to.

_Kagome..._

He suddenly felt the urge to grasp the prayer beads that were supposed to be hanging from around his neck, only to discover that they were no longer there.

_What?! The beads, where did they go?_

Getting on all fours, he looked around the empty room. It didn't even hold a bed, let alone the missing beads.

_Sesshoumaru must have removed them. The beads probably would have conflicted with this darn demon collar. _

Although relieved that the priestess's enchanted beads were no longer around his neck, subjecting him to Kagome's cruel "sit fits," it sadden him. Those bends ensured his connection to Kagome. As long as the beads were wrapped around him, he knew that Kagome would always return to him no matter how long she traveled back home to stay.

He started explore the length of his lumbering chain. The liability didn't permit him to reach the only small window in the room and it stopped about eight feet short of the only exit in the room. It let him touch the walls, however they were enforced with the hardest stone his claws ever scratched at. He took note of how the chain hindered his ability to stand fully erect; keeping him crouched over on all fours like an actual pet dog. With his claws rapping against the floor and tail swishing about, he suppressed a faint whimper as he pressed his back against the wall to slide down sitting. Merely moving around with that retched collar and tether made him feel belittled. Shuffling uncomfortably, he maneuvered his flowing tail from underneath himself, extending one of his legs in a semi-Indian style position.

_This tail._

It was the next thing to capture the hanyou's attention and curiosity in the mundane room. Wrenching behind himself, he took hold of it to examine. Ears swiveling forward, Inuyasha sniffed the area where he had sunk his fangs into. It wriggled in his hands when he thought of how Kagome would utterly adore this new furry appendage.

_As much as my ears probably._

He rolled his eyes.

_Hey, hold still, damnit! _

Inuyasha gnawed at it tenderly aware of the gut-wrenching agony he would experience if he decided to chomp upon it again. But with Kagome burning in his mind, his tail snatched itself from his grasp and banged against his extended leg, and then ricocheting off the wall and floor.

_I get it now, when I'm happy, it shakes about. I guess when I'm bothered twitches nervously._

His eyes were drawn to the window for a moment.

_And when I'm scared, it doesn't do anything but retract between my legs. I detest the way it feels when it does that._

His ears fluttered when he heard someone approaching down the hall. Still facing the window, the half demon's head snapped in the direction of the door as his tail ceased wagging and began to twitch periodically. It was a strange creature coming. He knew it walked with a staff and a moderate limp. The hinge on the door groaned as Jaken made his way into the room.

He carried with him a portable oil lamp and began lighting the other lamps near the door. He eventually made his way for the lamps near the middle of the room. Inuyasha stirred with a low growl cracking within his parched throat; surprising Jaken. He flashed his fangs in the most menacing manner while standing on all fours. Ears pricked forward and tail held high, the hanyou slowly crept to Jaken who was within his reach.

"Waaaahhh! N-now you stay back, retched beast!" he practically begged screaming, backing up a few steps. The half demon's eyes expanded capturing the light in the room which glistened deep within his pools. Jaken suspected that he insulted Sesshoumaru's captive because Inuyasha started rapping up a barking storm.

_What did you say to me? Wait until I get my claws on you!_

Inuyasha made a b-line for Jaken but was thankfully restrained by the lord's chain. Claws digging into the floor, he scratched in Jaken's direction, sending wooden debris flying. He was desperate to kill something in connection with Sesshoumaru. The white in Jaken's eyes overwhelmed the color of his beady little black pupils. He was scared shitless, trembling before the lord's pet dog, but once he witnessed that Inuyasha couldn't proceed any further, he quickly collected himself and waved his staff scornfully at the angered half demon.

"Haha! You can't reach me, dog. Your chain will not allow it!" The half breed stopped directed his attention the chain that was restraining him. He foolishly bit onto it with his teeth, shattering three fangs and four molars from his skull. He spat out the now bloody chain as well as fragments of his teeth and he bashed his head to the ground, withering in agony.

"What is the meaning of this, Jaken?" Sesshoumaru inquired the imp from the doorway, still in his sleeping attire. Jaken would have dropped to his knees and bowed before his lord, but Inuyasha would have surely snagged him with one of his claws. "S-s-sorry to wake you, Milord. But I only came to provide light to this room. It was that horrible beast that caused the terrible ruckus!" he said humbly, staring accusingly at Inuyasha.

The half demon all but scoffed profusely bleeding at the mouth, eying Jaken with his bright golden orbs. "Indeed," Sesshoumaru finally said making his way toward the half demon. When Inuyasha realized that Sesshoumaru was approaching him, he turned his head in the opposite direction, ears and tail limping in unison. He backed away as far as his chain would permit and coward in the corner of his chamber.

"You may leave, Jaken." the demon lord calmly said to his faithful servant, never breaking his eyes from his half demon. Jaken scrambled out the room, closing the door behind himself. Sesshoumaru all but smiled at Inuyasha's reaction. He was pleased that the hanyou didn't require any further correction (today that is.) Trembling, Inuyasha had his face planted to the floor while on his knees crouched over. His tail firmly secured between his legs as he felt Sesshoumaru's hand claw at his back.

The lord descended to one knee and leaned closer, hovering over the half breed's downy ear, stirring it with his warm breath. "I see you have learned your place rather quickly, Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru practically purred into his ear. Shivers assaulted sibling's body as his master began to stroke an erogenous area behind his ears.

_Why is he touching me so...tenderly? _

Sesshoumaru felt said shivers and continued to caress his submissive dog who started to lift his face from the floor. The lord's attention was suddenly drawn to the freshly spilled blood that lead to where Inuyasha now trembling at.

"You attempted to bite through my chain?" he asked the half demon with no real interest in his voice.

Of course, Inuyasha said nothing and the full demon wasn't expecting an answer. On the other hand, he was still puzzled as to why Sesshoumaru remained petting him in such a degrading, yet satisfyingly comforting manner. He shifted his head ever so lightly and stole a look at his master. Sesshoumaru returned the hanyou's stare and affectionately tugged on the tip of his sensitive fuzzy ears smirking at him. The half breed wasn't aware of it, but merely stroking the surprisingly soft head of his new pet pleased Sesshoumaru in more ways than one.

For Inuyasha, he never had his ears stroked in such a pleasurable manner. Everyone he encountered always tugged on his adorable ears roughly in awkward directions bruising the soft cartilage. But this was different...

"Your weak hanyou teeth cannot snap my durable chain. Unless you wish to de-fang yourself again, I advise you to never do such a thing again."

Inuyasha reverted his face back to the floor and Sesshoumaru frowned.

"Raise your head from the floor," ordered Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha hesitated, merely flinching, but eventually lifted his head. He didn't deliver the highly desired eye contact his master yearned for so Sesshoumaru tenderly slid his hand under the jaw line of his inu and picked his face up. A subtle whimper passed his lips and he clamped his eyes shut.

"Open your eyes, inu."

Inuyasha's eyes fluttered open and caught the stern gaze of his master's. He gasped. Ears twitching nervously and gorgeous silver tail quivering from between his legs, he continued to stare at his lord.

_I am looking at you. Now let go of me and piss off! _

Inuyasha noticed a twinkle of delight in the eyes his older sibling. He couldn't quite configure why it made his heart thump wildly in his chest as Sesshoumaru examined his features.

The lord's eyes soaked in the feminine features of his slave's delectable face. Head tilted down slightly, the hanyou's golden eyes were looking upward, making that irresistible sad-eyed puppy face. The full demon then clawed at the semi-dried blood trailing off the chin of Inuyasha, entrapping a small mound of crust under one of his claws.

"Cease this self mutilation pup," he began, "I do not wish for you to stain my floors anymore, understand?"

Inuyasha averted his eyes staring at presumably nothing when the lord wrenched his head closer, thumb claw digging into his jaw line.

"I understand that you have lost the ability to conjure up normal words, but you can still nod. Do you understand me, little brother?"

He nodded frantically, shutting his eyes for a moment remembering that his master instructed him to keep them ajar.

_He's trying to obey me. _

With a low growl, Sesshoumaru tore away the half breed's submissive glare, planting the hanyou's face into the wall. He heard his brother exhale as the air was eradicated from his lungs. As he backed away from his pet and started for the door, he noticed the subtle movement Inuyasha's ears made, listening to his lord's steps draw closer toward the exit.

He needed to get away from him before he lost all his restraint, taking the inu in a lustful frenzy.

_Thank goodness._

The door slammed with such force it made Inuyasha flinch. Alone in the room again, he collected himself and traveled to the middle of the room, nails rapping against the harden floors. He began to feverishly lap up his blood.

_I am so thirsty. I need liquid. I don't care what it is..._

Dehydration was sitting in. His parched throat made it painful to breath through his nostrils. Inuyasha never desired to acquire water with such fierceness in his life. After he licked the floor clean he whined. It barely wet his throat as he swallowed hard. His mouth aching from foolishly biting the chain, he laid down, curling himself in a ball and attempted to get some sleep.

- - - -

Sesshoumaru barely made it to his chambers. Slamming the door behind himself, he staggered to one knee, something that was uncharacteristically Sesshoumaru and untied his light sleeping kimono, taking hold of his weeping member. He threw his head back and flowing silver hair brushed against the sliding door. Asserting pressure to his bottom lip with his upper fang, he pierced it and a bead of blood trickled down his chin as he stared at his ceiling, amber eyes half open glassy with ecstasy.

A growl erupted from his throat as he stroked himself desperately, his mouth refusing to stay shut.

_That hanyou. Forcing me to pleasure myself..._

The demon now placed one hand on the floor to support his weight, crouching over, hair spilling from over his shoulder, covering the sides of his face that was distorted in unadulterated pleasure.

_That beautiful fucking hanyou. How dare he force me from out of my own chamber!_

The lord released a groan from his mouth. Suspecting it was too audible to conceal what he was doing to himself, he fell back against the door with a thud and took a hold of his wrist in his mouth. Fangs digging deep into his very own flesh, the blood flowed profusely as Sesshoumaru unconsciously whimpered muffled moans.

_I'll have your shimmering tail tickling my stomach as I mount you soon enough, my little brother. _

He thought of the terribly arousing whimpers Inuyasha failed to suppress in his most fearful state while being broken. He imagined the erotic groans he'd roar if he took him from behind, so fitting for inu youkai.

"Inuyasha," he said huskily.

Gasping, Sesshoumaru spilled his essence on his belly, dispatching a pitiful whimper of his own, eyes clamped shut. Frothing at the mouth, he sat in his own mess trying to calm himself.

_Damnit!_

The panting lord still felt bothered. He stood and wobbled momentarily before striping himself of his remaining clothing. He needed to submerge himself in a cold bath.

- - - - - - -

Okay, so that was chapter two. Let me know what you think! Thanks in advance.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know it has been some time since I updated but I finally got around to it. I really had fun with this long chapter and I do hope you all will as well. **

**ENJOY**

**- - - **

**- - -**

**- - -**

**- - -**

Her eyes shimmered bright red and she lifted the five gallon bucket of water with ease. Levitating a few inches from the floor, she exhaled, thankful that Lord Sesshoumaru permitted her to enable at least two of her demonic abilities--levitation and strength (despite possessing an akita-inu collar similar to Inuyasha.)

She was, however, nowhere near as strong as her lord, but being a female wolf hanyou meant she was about as strong as the common lowly demon. Sesshoumaru decided she would be more useful around the castle if she could lift heavy items and speak.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes recalling Jaken's message from Sesshoumaru earlier:

"_**Rai! Where are you, you lazy wench?" **_

"_**I am in the dining room," Rai responded respectfully. Jaken lumbered to her presence. **_

"_**Lord Sesshoumaru has obtained a new pet. He ordered me to inform you to feed and water the beast that is held in the last room of the east corridor."**_

_The last room of the east corridor? That's where I heard those ferocious noises from the other night._

"_**Yes, master Jaken. I will get to it as soon as I finish dusting this room."**_

"_**Well, make haste. You do not want to anger our lord!"**_

"_**Yes, I understand, master Jaken."**_

_I sure hope this "beast" has no fight left in him._

Rai stopped in front of the door, never permitting her feet to come in contact with the floor. She desired to sneak in and out of the beast's chambers without stirring him. Placing her hand on the door, eyes glowing, she possessed it, enabling the door to open without a sound.

_Oh, no._

Whenever Rai transferred her demonic energy to another object it always zapped her of her resources. Levitating took most of her stamina despite practicing for over 150 years, building up her endurance. All Rai has to do is withstand the tear jerking ache within her body for a few more moments and she can successfully deposit the water and return with the beast's food after recuperating.

She entered the dimly lit room cautiously as her pointy black ears flickered; eyes locked on the silhouetted figure that apparently was fast asleep with its back to the entrance. Rai's glowing red beams noted long flowing silver hair, bare feet and the base of a tail obviously wrapped in front of the creature.

_It's curled in a ball, but I don't think it's a very large creature – akkk! This blasted bucket. _

Mustering up her strength she set the bucket down in the middle of the room without making a peep. Not able to hold it any longer, she gently descended to the floor light as a feather. The creature didn't rile.

_Whew!_

Rai gawked at the unknown for a moment as her eyes transformed from red to sky blue. She slowly backed away from the bucket of the water, but unbeknownst to her, bumped into a spent oil lamp and it hurled to the floor with a crash.

_Ek!_

Inuyasha's ears splayed behind his head, trapping the sudden racket as his eyes ripped ajar. He inhaled and exhaled with a gruff and raised his head from the floor with his tail fluttering about. Wrenching his neck around he saw a dog-like female hanyou with her ears slicked back with dread.

_What's this?!_

He quickly collected himself and sprang on all fours, baring his newly grown-in fangs menacingly at the strange she beast. He scanned over her features. Pointy black ears were set upon a head of long flowing jade as panicked stricken clear blue eyes pierced through his soul. Inuyasha paced a few to the left, chain rattling as the creature before him stepped to his right. Then, something dark caught his eye. It moved rapidly behind her. It was Rai's thick, wolf-like tail, unlike Inuyasha's that resembled his brother's in full demon form.

Inuyasha's terrifying growl festered in his throat as he approached the girl. She whimpered in premature defeat as she pressed her back against the wall, clenching her eyes shut. Tail raised high and ears pricked forward displaying his dominance, he turned away from her and focused his attention on the bucket of water. With a grunt he approached and dropped face into it.

With Inuyasha's attention thwarted, the she-wolf sought to it to leave. She darted out the room feeling curious golden eyes burn a hole through her back.

_Strange. I've never seen a she-wolf hanyou. _

Inuyasha drank until his belly became engorged with precious life enabling liquid. He couldn't recall a time when he had been so fraught for a drink.

_So the bastard decided to show me pity by ordering one of his servants to fetch me a pale of water. Keh._

His thoughts were interrupted as the female hanyou opened the door.

_Why didn't I hear her coming?_

The half breed was sitting Indian style facing the entrance when Rai entered with a bundle. Inuyasha's nose caught something.

_FOOD._

He strived in vain to prevent his tail from wagging against the harden floors, but it was so use. It had a mind of its own. He was famished after spending nearly three days fettered like a canine and didn't realize how hungry he had become. Rai's tensed face relaxed when she identified "friendly" gestures flowing from the male hanyou.

He noticed something he didn't see before. This female hanyou was sporting an akita-inu collar. Which meant she also was a pet of Sesshoumaru? Then his eyes started to descend.

_Her breast are somewhat small. Smaller than Kagome's. _

Rai's thigh and hip area captured his attention. Her waist was ridiculously slim attached to broad, mature hips. He swallowed hard, ears drooping low with his jaw slightly ajar as he trailed down shapely, feminine she-wolf legs with his awe-stricken pools. He never appreciated legs more in his life until that moment as she sashayed naturally toward him. Blushing, he averted his orbs to the ground, ears flat with embarrassment.

Rai smiled despite that fact that Inuyasha failed to give her eye contact. She crouched down, tail fluttering, and tilted her head to the side curiously.

"Hi, there."

Inuyasha's released a brief "eek" and fell backwards out of surprise. Rai giggled at his reaction; his face was crimson colored.

"My name is Rai," she said while unraveling freshly caught fish.

_Great. The only attractive hanyou I come across in my life and I can't speak to her._

"I heard Milord say that your name is Inuyasha."

He sat up, nose drifting closer to the fish.

"Oh, these are for you. Eat up. You'll need your strength _for what Sesshoumaru has in mind for you_," she said, her voice trailing off.

_Has in mind?_

Staring at her momentarily, he then snatched the fish. Setting the rest on his lap, Inuyasha consumed half a fish in nearly two bites. Rai gawked, highly intrigued.

"So, Inuyasha. I take it you're an inuhanyou?"

_Huh?_

Looking up with a fish tail poking out of his mouth, he paused, nodding slowly to Rai.

"I can tell. Inuyoukai has floppy dog ears."

Rai paused for a moment, allowing Inuyasha to swallow. He grunted at her. As if telling her to proceed. He desired some communication, any communication even if he couldn't talk.

"I am a she-wolf hanyou. My mother was wolf demon and my father was good monk. We are fortunate to appear more human-like than animal-like. Not all hanyou look as good as we do," Rai gloated.

_As good as we do? So you are saying I look good?_

"Oh, Inuyasha, it's so exciting to speak to another hanyou. When you bared your tiny fangs at me, I was frightened. I thought you were going to attack me," Rai said as her eyes fanned across Inuyasha's now distorted face.

_Tiny fangs?!_

Fuming, Inuyasha opened his mouth and pointed at his canines dramatically. Raising a challenging eye brow, Rai said, "Oh, yeah? Well let me show you my set!" She bared her fangs and snapped at Inuyasha playfully. He leaned back as her impressive canines came a mere hairbreadth from his face. Grunting a "humph" sound; he placed a finger under one of his eyes, pulled it down and stuck out his tongue, mocking Rai.

Rai pretended to be offended while smirking. When Inuyasha started wriggling his tongue around more vigorously, she broke down and laughed. The male half breed wore a mischievous smirk of victory while going for another drink of water.

_You're okay, Rai. And you're cute, too..._

Her laugh settling down, she watched Inuyasha yearningly, licking her lips at his furry appendages as they flattened against a sea of silver while he lapped so very canine-like in his pale.

_Hmm?_

Rai quickly averted her gaze to something else, embarrassed at the possibility of her new friend discovering that she was fond of his untamed aurora. Arching an eye brow of his own, he ceased drinking and crawled over to the flushed Rai; her pointy ears fluttered downward as she turned away from Inuyasha.

_Why are you gawking at me?_

Naturally, she couldn't hear him, so he forced himself in her face, nudging his forehead against her creamy smooth skin. She turned away a bit more, jade hair flowing over her shoulder. Grinding his fangs together he sat down in a dog-like position and began clapping to get her attention. It startled Rai momentarily, but she soon realized he merely wanted her attention.

Pointing at his inu collar he then pointed at Rai's and grunted.

"You wish to know why I possess this brace like you?"

He nodded.

"Well, it's a bit of a long story, you sure?"

Rolling his eyes, Inuyasha laid down, leaning on his elbow, ears pricked forward in preparation for her tale. Rai smiled warmly and sat in Indian style.

"When I was at the equivalent form of a six year old human child, my father grew very ill. Because of such, he was no longer able to work--oh, you see, I never met my mother. All I know of her is what my father explained to me. She was a powerful alpha she-wolf youkai with a tender spot in her heart for humans," she began.

Inuyasha gestured at Rai, as if telling her to continue.

"With my father out of commission, there was no way for him to provide food for us. Slowly, but surely we began to starve..." she trailed off, looking at the floor.

Rai had Inuyasha's full attention. He displayed a look of concern while glancing at the floor himself. She grabbed her shuffling bushy tail, fingering it and continued.

"Anyway, I was traveling through the forest trying to gather wild berries before night fall when an Inuyoukai snatched me by my tail. It was Sesshoumaru."

A growl crept in Inuyasha's throat.

"He said, 'Why are you out here all alone, hanyou and where are you parents?'" Rai explained. "I told him that was I merely collecting berries for my father. His stern expression sent shivers down my spine. It was like stone, it didn't budge."

_That's Sesshoumaru alright._

"He mentioned something about me looking awfully thin and asked me where I lived. I didn't want to reveal that information but he threatened to kill me if I didn't. Well, after I lead him to my home, he spoke to my father. He said. 'Your health has deteriorated to the point of no return. Your hanyou seed will be killed if she left to fend for herself. However, with your permission she can live in my castle as my servant. There she will have food, clothing, shelter and even medical care.'"

Inuyasha leaned closer.

Rai exhaled and proceeded to talk.

"My father didn't desire his only child to fend for herself so early, so he agreed. I said good bye him and moved in with Lord Sesshoumaru that very day. My father passed a few days after that. I was permitted to go to his funeral, but I had to return the moment the service ended."

Inuyasha scoffed with frustration and pointed at Rai's inu collar.

_Not all servants have this collar, I'm sure of it. Why do you possess it?_

"Oh, the collar. I have no idea why he strapped this thing around my neck. I've never attempted to escape or use my demon abilities against his will."

_You mother was a powerful wolf youkai. He probably did it as a precaution. Well, not like he has anything to worry about._

Nodding in satisfaction, he fell back, staring at the ceiling. Rai was already behind on her other afternoon duties, so she decided it'll be best for her to clean up Inuyasha's mess and continue about her purposes. Standing up, she gathered the bones in the wrapping she used to carry the fish and started for the exit.

Before she proceeded, she stopped and turned to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha?"

He turned his head.

"Thank you for listening. I really appreciated it. I will come later on tonight with your supper. I'll...I'll bring you something special."

With his eyes closed, he grunted a "keh" and waved good bye to her. He didn't intend on being so brash about her departure, he appreciated it as well, but Rai figured it was just his nature. Smiling she left. Inuyasha immediately shifted his eyes to the door, suddenly wanting Rai to return and talk his furry little ears off. She reminded him of Kagome so such. His mind switched between Rai and Kagome, causing his tail to wag uncontrollably.

He looked over his shoulder and smiled at the appendage.

_If you like Rai, I know I should as well. _

_- - - -_

_Ugh, my insides. I'm about to burst!_

Inuyasha paced back and forth under the weight of the chain. After consuming so much water AND being held captive for nearly four days, his demon bladder couldn't hold it any longer.

He suppressed a whimper, ears folding back, trying in hopelessness not to think of his extremely curable ache. He glanced at the window. Night just fell. Inuyasha thought he had his basic desire to pee whooped until he pondered about rain for a moment.

_Ugh, fuck this. I can't hold it any longer._

Utterly ashamed that it had to come to this, he crawled to a corner, untied the bottom of his infamous fire rat clothing and urinated.

_Oh, gods, fuck yes._

Before he could put his member away, the door opened and Rai entered.

_Oh, shit!_

He turned around wickedly crimson with embarrassment. The smell assaulted Rai's sensitive canine nose in a nano second.

"Oh, Inuyasha, you didn't...on the floor..."

_Mind your own business, Rai. Damnit!_

She approached anyway, holding in her arms a bowl of noodles with beef bits and a pair of chop sticks.

"Well, never mind. I'll clean that up."

Chewing at his bottom lip, Inuyasha blushed.

_How embarrassing. Rai having to clean up my pee!_

"Here, take this."

_Food?_

Ears pricked forward, Inuyasha disregarded his embarrassment and took the bowl from Rai. He could of cried looking at the noodle soup with thick, beefy chunks, but before he could take a bite, Sesshoumaru suddenly "blessed" him with his presence. He detected Inuyasha's urine from his study.

"Milord." Rai blurted out, groveling before him.

"Arise, Rai. Step aside," he calmly said, staring at Inuyasha. Approaching, he spoke. "I thought I told you not to soil my floors, inu. It seems as though you deliberately disobeyed me."

_You...you, bastard. How could I not?_

Approaching his pet, Rai observed in horror. A faint whimper escaped her throat and Sesshoumaru detected it subtly.

_No, Sesshoumaru, don't strike him anymore. He couldn't help it!_

"Insolent, cur!" He snapped, engaging his glowing whip from the tip of his claw. Inuyasha dropped his bowl of noodles and submitted before his master. Tail tucked firmly and ears flat against his head. He even "smiled," flashing his fangs in a less intimidating manner as possible.

_Inuyasha is submitting, perfectly._ Rai thought.

Then something dawned on her as she witnessed for herself the brutality of her lord. She heard through the grape vine that her lord was a pitiless, cold hearted bastard; she believed it now. Raising his whip, he struck his brother viciously, sending him bowling over, wincing in hurting. Hand raised, Sesshoumaru was prepared to strike for a second time.

"Milord, if I may speak," she nervously interrupted. Sesshoumaru, lowed his hand and looked at Rai from the corner of his eye, never turning his head from his dog.

"Granted."

"Inuyasha is your pet, is he not?" she stammered out.

The male hanyou looked at her with bewilderment.

_Where is she going with this? _Inuyasha thought.

Sesshoumaru glanced at Inuyasha and then turned toward Rai.

"You are confirming the apparent for what intention?" he inquired.

"If Inuyasha is your "pet," she began, "doesn't that mean the master is responsible for feeding, sheltering and even _walking_ said possession?"

_Rai..._

Sesshoumaru's whip flickered to a muted state. He glared at Inuyasha momentarily.

"Indeed," he said, his facial expression relaxing a bit.

Rai exhaled.

"Inuyasha, you reek of filth. Due to my own inaccuracy, I have allowed you to wallow within it. You require a bath at once," the lord said smirking at the male hanyou. "Rai, fetch me a lead."

Rai nodded and ran to the stables to fetch a lead for her lord. Inuyasha slowly sat up, careful to keep his body language within the characteristics of his rank: low. When Rai returned, she respectfully handed the demon lord the lead and watched courteously as he detached the chain and attached the lead to the collar. Inuyasha's limbs were wobbly. What made it even worse was the fact that the Inuyoukai refused to tolerate him to stand. Crouching on all fours, Sesshoumaru lead Inuyasha out of the holding chamber.

"Rai, do see that this mess is taken care of. I expect my inu's meal to be ready after he has been groomed."

Rai bowed down before the lord, catching Inuyasha's confused eye contact before he was forced out of her vista. Sesshoumaru sniffed in the direction of the door as he walked away. He detected something interesting.

- - - -

Sesshoumaru wanted Inuyasha to walk at his heels, not ahead. Resisting as little as possible, the hanyou tried his best not to anger the lord. He was just new to the whole walking on the lead thing. Sesshoumaru never made eye contact with his brother as they walked to his personal chambers. He merely used body language. Something that is very important in the manner of Inuyoukai. Whenever the half breed was close to error, the lord demon put pressure on his collar, correcting him.

Every once and a while, Sesshoumaru would glance at the hanyou's relaxed tail. This was critical. A submissive, fearful pet that had no motive to be fearful was a pathetic creature indeed. What he desired from his brother was not only submission when he desired for it, but also for Inuyasha to trust him that as long as he followed orders, no impairment would ever come his way again. It was a good sign. Inuyasha accepted him as alpha male, but also had enough confidence in himself not be a fearful bitch like Jaken.

Important qualities in his pets, indeed. In fact, it was the main reason why he took in young Rai over 100 years ago. She was not only strong bodied and intelligent, but she never, ever tucked her tail in the presence of her lord. Although females have to show less respect to alpha canines than males, she still proved her great respect and appreciation for that Sesshoumaru. He believed he spoiled her, actually. Such a well kept female hanyou living in his home...very tempting for himself. However, being a lord dog demon, the thought of his servants and other great demons finding out he courted a slave half breed of any sex would be an embarrassment. Surely, that Sesshoumaru could do better. But he figured Inuyasha would find Rai interesting soon since she was entering her first heat in a mere few days…

Glancing at the hanyou at his side, he noticed he was getting the hang of walking on all fours. He figured he required a good stretch after being cramped in his holding chamber for days. As they approached his personal quarters, he stopped before entering and yanked upward on the chain. Inuyasha gasped for a moment and then instinctively sat down.

"Very good," Sesshoumaru said, patting him a few times upon the half breed's head. Inuyasha didn't react physically, but he was seeing red. Sesshoumaru looked around the hallways and proceeded to enter with the hanyou following from the lead.

Also in his room was a swivel loop embedded in the floor. He latched it to Inuyasha and proceeded to remove his luxurious clothing. If he was going to bathe Inuyasha he was going to need to wear as little as possible. An under garment that rivaled the appearance of a medium skirt was what he decided on. He wrapped it around his slim, yet muscular waist and turned to his brother. Inuyasha met his gaze with bright, curious eyes. He was not frightened, yet Sesshoumaru knew he was uncomfortable.

"I think you are aware by now that you smell."

The hanyou subtly sniffed at himself as the half naked, full blooded dog demon approached him and began to remove his fire rat clothing. Inuyasha, at first froze up and refused to move his limbs as the clothing slid down his arms and back, but Sesshoumaru stabbed at the hanyou's neck with the claw on his index finger. The fire rat robe fell to the floor.

He stole stares from his alpha brother as the demon removed the undershirt-like item that hid under his red robe. Two bare chests were in the room now. The difference between the two was one was pale more muscular and the other was lean and red with embarrassment. He didn't want to be so bashful around his brother, but he just didn't feel comfortable.

Next was his soiled pants. Sesshoumaru noted right away that it was soaked with multiple strong odors. The scent of that human girl's urine, the seed of his brother and recently, the scent of his own strong urine. Out of all of them, he favored the smell of his brother, thick musk-smelling seed. He detected that the load itself was thick with extreme arousal, indicating that his brother has never penetrated another creature before. As the pants finally were removed, Sesshoumaru took in his slender brother's frame.

Visually, he thought Inuyasha was a work of art. He had the perfect male physique; a toned belly, muscular limbs, gorgeous (although neglected) hair and mesmerizing eyes. He was particularly drawn to his doll-like face. Even for a male hanyou there were so many feminine things about his brother, yet masculinity burned at the surface. It excited the lord immensely. Although he told his brother that he stunk, he couldn't get enough of the hanyou's potent scent.

Sesshoumaru managed to tear his eyes away from his now shivering brother and went to unlatch the lead from the loop in the floor. Inuyasha kept eye contact with his alpha the entire time. Although very confrontational, his brother knew that he couldn't bear to look anywhere else. The very notion of being naked before his hated brother supposedly taboo in Inuyasha's personal society.

"Come, it is time for your bath," Sesshoumaru said.

Inuyasha, eyes wide open, slowly moved his limbs. He wasn't aware of said movement. His body merely on autopilot as he went through another sliding door in the chambers of his brother's to what he thought was his very own personal bathing room.

_Is he really going to bathe me? Oh, my God. _

Once in the room, Sesshoumaru took off the lead and then picked up his naked half-brother. The half breed trembling with nervousness was gently placed to the edge of the spa-like tub that had warm water come up to his knees. The flank of Sesshoumaru's clothing was soaked as he stepped in as well. From there he encouraged his inu to deeper parts of the tub.

Now the water came up to the waist of his younger brother. Although very balmy, the half breed still appeared to be shivering. The steam in the room caused the inu's skin to become flushed with crimson (amongst the embarrassment as well.) He had his back to his older brother with his hands pressed together covering his genitals. Sesshoumaru stopped breathing when his brother glanced at him looking over his shoulder, ears lowered, eyes widen with damp bangs sticking to the side of his face.

_This Sesshoumaru must not lose control._

With Inuyasha just standing there in the middle of the tub, the demon lord grabbed a bottle of special oil that would be strong enough to conquer the dirt and grime in his brother's mane. He couldn't just wade there getting an eyeful of that beautifully sculpted creature.

_No Sesshoumaru, get away from me. Don't look!_

A whimper managed to escape the hanyou's mouth as his brother approached closer. He attempted to move away but the lord grabbed his arm and swung him so close that their chests came together. Inuyasha's breathing labored before Sesshoumaru dipped his brother's head under the water for a moment. When he reemerged, the demon lord slapped some of the mixture in his hand to his hanyou's hair. He scrubbed gently, using his nails to scratch the dandruff and other dirt off his scalp.

At first Inuyasha protested, grunting and growling, even whimpering, but it was all in vain. He was getting this bath whether he liked it or not. His civil disobedience was splashing his brother everywhere with now turned water. The suds from the concoction appeared to have gotten in Sesshoumaru's eyes and he blinked furiously for a moment. Glaring at his hanyou, he raised an eye brow at him and the quarrelsome brother of his was still.

Something abruptly dawned on Inuyasha that his brother was not only washing his hair but massaging his scalp rather _tenderly._ Almost as if he was trying to calm the burning spirit within his heart. The feeling was absolutely mind numbing as he leaned slightly into his brother and exhaled deeply, shutting his eyes. His tucked tail slowly began to rise and wag underneath the water. Now wagging it created gentle currents.

Inuyasha's face barely reached the shoulder of his taller brother. So when opened his clouded eyes he gazed up to meet his brother's piercing stare.

"Good boy."

Inuyasha then jerked himself back remembering the situation on hand. Sesshoumaru found it amusing--his brother pretending as if his touch wasn't simply irresistible. The full demon focused his attention to the furry appendages on the head of the blushing hanyou. He took them in his hand and made circles impressions on the side facing him. That sent Inuyasha near his boundary. He gasped. Clamping his eyes shut he bit his lower lip and tilted his head up.

He didn't bother to cover his privates anymore. Instead he grasped the forearms of Sesshoumaru with both arms to keep his balance in the water.

"You like this, do you not, Inuyasha?"

His brother only whined as he shook his head from left to right momentarily, as if to object to the strokes he was clearly enjoying. He practically snatched his ears from out Sesshoumaru's hands and backed away from him so violently he lost his balanced and fell back with a splash. Accidently submerging himself, he was free of suds when he emerged. Sesshoumaru, who was now soaking wet stared at him with a curious gaze until something underwater caught his intense eye.

_Hmm? An erection?_

The hanyou began to make his way out of the water until his brother gripped him by his collar and dragged Inuyasha back toward him. With his back against the demon lord, Inuyasha flailed until he felt the hand of his brother tracing slowly down his stomach. He ceased his thrashing and became still; panting.

_What the hell is Sesshoumaru doing to me?_

The master's sharp claws were capable of delicate touch. It trickled down the half breed's happy trial until he reached his furry white mount. He twirled his fingers in the mass of wild public hair until his hand came in contact with the very stiff base of his baby brother. Inuyasha groaned and bucked against his brother; his firm ass gyrating against the thin material; the practically see-through material that separates the two brothers, brushing against Sesshoumaru's manhood. Sesshoumaru responded by grasping him tighter and giving him a jerk from the collar.

_He's going to touch my dick and I can't tell him no!_

Chuckling because the hanyou was now whining with most likely anticipation, the older brother grasped his younger brother's cock in his hand. Inuyasha protested for a moment before sighing. It felt so damn good.


	4. Chapter 4

**I know it has been an awfully long time (years) since I updated this story but I just lost interest in continuing it. Recently I began watching Inuyasha again and remembered that I had a fan-fiction on-line. Long story made short I felt compelled to write again. Thank you for the reviews and to those who added this to their favorite list.**

* * *

Eyes clenched shut, the hanyou wriggled in Sesshoumaru's grip, he felt his thumb graze the head of his length. Biting his lower lip he suppressed a moan through his teeth. His perverted brother began to masturbate him. Reaching backward, he swatted at Sesshoumaru half heartedly in an attempt to disrupt him.

_Oh, please not there! You bastard..._

Shoulders flexing, Inuyasha's claws found the youkai's stomach. Releasing the collar, Sesshoumaru hooked his free arm around Inuyasha, pressing his body onto himself and forcing the his brother's rear onto his crotch. He continued to stroke him.

_Oh, this feeling. My body..._

Sporting a devious grin, Sesshoumaru's fingernails periodically dug into the trembling hanyou's flesh. Even though he expected it, Inuyasha still flinched when the annoying pings of pain scantily pierced his skin.

"You are never to snatch yourself away from my grasp, understand, my pet?"

No response.

That infuriated Sesshoumaru. He released his erect cock and took hold of the young one's chin, forcefully working his dagger-like thumb claw into flesh.

A shadowy whimper escaped from younger sibling. Utter submission. He was experiencing conflicting emotions at that very moment. He wanted his brother to end this perverted madness, but he now had a pulsating ache that required tending to. Sesshoumaru was conflicted. To gaze into those beautiful amber eyes or at his bothered member? Oh, how elementary it would be to take his brother by force, dismantling his spirit after a few powerful strokes.

_No, that would be too easy._

Instead he continued to bathe him, reaching for another bottle of oil soap and working a lather between his palms. Inuyasha could barely stand. His breath was labored and his excitement still throbbed under water as Sesshoumaru focused on his hair again—it was _that_ filthy. He stood there with his hands clinched to his side, fingering at his thighs. He really didn't know what else to do with himself. It's been an awfully long time since anyone bathed him. As a mature young half-demon, it was an incredibly awkward experience. Yet, it was oddly soothing.

Sesshoumaru abruptly turned him around, giving attention to his scarred chest. He exhaled, staring at his older brother's well defined jaw line.

"Tomorrow you will be inspected by Mokatu," Sesshoumaru uttered. Inuyasha looked into his eyes, as if to ask, "Who the hell is Mokatu?"

He began to scrub underneath his arms nonchalantly.

"Mokatu shall be permitted to enter your chambers without incident, do you understand this Sesshoumaru?"

He nodded.

_None of this shit makes sense!_

Sesshoumaru began to run his hands over his abdomen. Inuyasha grew tense. From there he slowly crept toward the v-shaped musculature of his lower body, hovering just above his white mound. The sensation made his muscles spasm.

"Raise your arms," the alpha male instructed. The hanyou awkwardly complied.

Sesshoumaru was running his hands up and down the length of his sides. He noticed one of Inuyasha's ribs was nearly healed. An injury he received during their tense battle. Although only half-demon, Inuyasha still benefited from accelerated healing. A broken arm would be healed in a few days, fangs would start regrow within 24-48 hours. Catastrophic wounds (such as being impaled) would take no more than a week.

He seized his weeping genitals momentarily; Inuyasha stirred in his grip. As he trailed down his inner thighs, he noticed that his submissive pet began to tremble ever so slightly. Inuyasha knew that as long as he was at the mercy of his superior sibling, his body was not his to control.

"Rinse yourself off," Sesshoumaru ordered. Finally clean, he instructed Inuyasha to get out of the water. Inuyasha fought the urge to vigorously shake himself dry as Sesshoumaru dried himself with a large cloth. Then he began to dry the hanyou off. Once done he then snapped the lead to his collar and walked into his bedroom, Inuyasha in tow. He gave his soiled fire rat kimono a grimace. His bath would have been pointless to put those clothes back on again. He tugged on a string that ran through the floor.

Moments later, Rai entered.

"Yes, Sesshou—oh, dear." She flushed red.

Inuyasha sat before Rai in all his naked glory. He lowered his head and looked away as Sesshoumaru raised his eye brow. However, Inuyasha subtly sniffed at Rai. She smelled _interesting_.

"Rai, I want you to fetch me a cloth large enough to cover his genitals. I also want you to thoroughly clean those garments on the floor."

"Y-yes, master," she said shakily. Rai quickly grabbed the clothes and bolted out the sliding doors. Sesshoumaru's attention reverted back to Inuyasha.

"You can smell it too, can you not?" He asked the inu. Inuyasha nodded as he vigorously inhaled Rai's lingering scent.

* * *

"It's too dark in this room. I need more light."

"Yes, Mokatu. I'll fetch more oil for the lamps," Rai said before walking down the hallway.

"Now, then! What do we have here?!"

Mokatu approached the sitting hanyou. He was tethered to his chain, starring at this aged human walking toward him. His top lip wrinkled, exposing short fangs that recently broke through the gum line. Mokatu didn't flinch—he seized his jaw, parting his lips to inspect the captive's dentition.

"Ah! Interesting, your fangs are growing in. Was this from a battle of some kind?" He inquired, working his hands over Inuyasha's temporal muscles. Inuyasha realized that this had to be that "Mokatu" Sesshoumaru mentioned last night.

_Didn't that asshole tell you I can't fucking talk?!_

"Half breed, I asked you a question."

"Oh, he cannot talk, Mokatu," Rai said as she made her way back into the room.

"Hmm?"

"His collar differs from mine. For some reason the lord didn't want him to have the ability to speak," Rai explained, lighting all four lamps in the room. Mokatu turned around to Inuyasha and ran his fingers over the iron bind.

"I see. How very unusual," he calmly said. "Inuyasha, have you fought recently?"

He nodded.

"That must have been quite the fight, judging by these scars."

Inuyasha ignored the man for the most part, but he directed his attention to Rai. Their eyes caught. Rai nervously fingered at her hair. He inhaled deeply and uttered a faint growl. Whatever that smell was it was stronger today. He opened his mouth, as if to "taste" the air.

_Rai smells...kinda like Kagome..._

Mokatu continued to inspect his body. Uttering nothing but, "uh huh" and "interesting" periodically. He paid a lot of attention to two areas in particular; his back and shoulders. He placed his hands over his shoulders and kept them there.

"Half breed, flex your muscles," he told him. Inuyasha clenched and flexed, exaggerating his features.

"Uh, huh, well, I have seen enough," the man said. He patted Inuyasha on the head and reached into his pocket, pulling out a pipe.

"Are you ready for lunch, Mokatu," Rai kindly asked.

"Oh, yes. I am famished and I'm sure Sesshoumaru is waiting for the results of this examination," he replied.

* * *

"Inuyasha is a fine specimen. He has a powerful bite, formidable claws, and robust legs. It appears as though Inuyoukai cross well into humans," Mokatu said, talking with his mouth full. Sesshoumaru ignored his blatant lack of manners.

"My kind are some of the most powerful demon in this land."

The human nodded in agreement.

"As I told some of my partners, all hanyous are not equal in ability. What matters most is what they were crossed to and how much of that genetic material they inherited." He sipped his sake. "However, physically he is rather weak." Sesshoumaru wiped his mouth with a silk napkin.

"Weak?," he questioned.

"Yes, he would require strength training to compete in even an entry level show."

Sesshoumaru glared at him.

"What would you suggest?"

Mokatu finished his sake. It was his 5th cup but he held it well.

"Make him pull and lift boulders. His shoulders and back are weak in comparison to the rest of his body. May I suggest the '**L**aughing **B**ad **L**ands'?" Mokatu said as he stood.

Sesshoumaru said nothing as Mokatu took his coat from Rai. She appeared to be fatigued, her face flushed with crimson.

"The hyena youkai there are territorial and are a force to be reckoned with for hanyou's and even regular demons. Keep an eye out for your hanyou. They often attack in clans but with you there, he should have little to worry about."

With that said, Rai lead him out of the castle. She returned a few minutes later to collect the fine china from the table. Sesshoumaru rose from his chair and suddenly seized her wrist, pulling her toward him.

"M-m'lord?"

Sesshoumaru inhaled her scent. If Inuyasha had a full demon's senses, he would have already been driven mad with lust. His sense of smell was significantly better than that of his brother. He realized she was coming into season well before Inuyasha could detect it. Rai felt uncomfortable as his eyes pierced through her chest.

"As you were, Rai," he finally said, releasing his grip. Wearing a conniving smirk, he watched Rai nervously stack the rest of the china.

_Her coming into heat will prove useful to me._

* * *

Kagome was baffled. Inuyasha was no where to be found. He was usually around the bone eaters well whenever she returned. Working her way up a steep hill, she struggled for footing. She wanted to get to higher ground to scan the grasslands in hopes of spotting anything red. Nothing. She sighed and made her way back down the hill.

"This is so strange. Where on earth could Inuyasha be?" she wondered. She decided to make her way back to Kaede's home after a day of searching. Kaede was in her garden when she arrived. With a thump, Kagome parked her butt on a decorative boulder and sighed.

"Ye are still unable to locate Inuyasha?"

Kagome looked longingly down the road.

"No and I don't understand it."

Kaede handed her a fresh carrot and looked in the same direction as her.

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen Inuyasha since you returned to your time."

Kagome nearly choked on the carrot.

"That doesn't sound right at all!"

Kaede nodded.

"Aye, child. I suspect Inuyasha may have found trouble somewhere. He can smell your scent from great distances. I wonder why he has yet to return."

Kagome stood and walked over toward the crudely crafted fence. She leaned on it.

"Kaede, something is wrong. I can just feel it," she said with sadness in her voice. Kaede merely nodded. "I'm going to investigate this. Someone has to know something," she vouched, stomping her foot.

* * *

Rai carried in her hand a bucket of water. It was time for her to water Inuyasha once more before retiring to her bedroom for the night. She felt tired, as she always did this time of year. Twice a year, like full blooded female Wolf youkai, she went into season. In a way she was grateful. (She once heard that human females go into heat once a month.) Twice a year she would be relieved of her duties for an entire week. Sesshoumaru preferred it. Even a young hanyou coming into season would attract suitors; unnecessary attention.

Inuyasha's ears swiveled around. He detected Rai moving down the corridor. He knew whenever she approached his door, as it was something he grew to look forward to. The door opened and Rai entered with a sheepish smile. Inuyasha bobbed his head and wagged his tail. His body language was playful.

"Hello, Inuyasha," she mustered up the courage to say. She picked up a nearly empty pail that had held his water from earlier. Then she made her way to door. Suddenly she hesitated. She realized Inuyasha had stopped wagging his tail, instead he held it erect. Her bushy tail twitched nervously behind her. Ears pointed forward, he inhaled deeply at Rai's direction with his mouth slightly ajar. Soon afterwards he emitted a whine.

_That smell._

He crept over in her direction.

"Inuyasha...w-w-what's wrong?" He shook his head and continued for her.

Rai froze. She felt his moist breath tickling at the skin on her leg. He sniffed at her and whimpered again. This time it was low and longer in duration. It sounded like he was frustrated.

_Rai smells how Kagome smelled and it's making me feel excited!_

"Inuyasha, are you okay? Your eyes look glassy." He looked up at Rai, amber eyes half shut.

_I want to fuck you._

"Inuyasha?"

_I can smell it. It's coming from between yours legs._

Rai took a step back and Inuyasha snatched one of her legs.

"Ahh! What are you doing?! Let me go!" she screamed. But Inuyasha did no such thing. He trailed his tongue up her leg. Rai clawed at the floor, desperately trying to get away, but it was no use. Inuyasha had an iron grip and only dragged her closer.

He whined.

_Oh, god that smell..so hot...coming from...from here!_

He moved her kimono and buried his head in her crotch. Shivers erupted throughout his body as he inhaled her erotic goodness. He couldn't control himself. His tail was a blur, wagging and knocking against the floor with bony "thuds." Like a canine he rubbed his face in it, licking at her inner thighs.

"Help! Sesshoumaru! Jaken! Anyone please (gasp)...!"

_I want to taste it. I have to. It's driving me crazy._

Mouthing at her lips, his tongue grazed her clit through her under garments, Rai flinched something terrible. She forced her legs shut with all her might, clamping his head between her. Inuyasha seized them and pryed them open, forcing his mouth back to her area. He bit clean through the covering and lapped at her exposed privates.

"Not there, stop!"

Inuyasha feasted on her like a crazed animal. He licked at every inch of her. Each time his warm tongue made contact with her button Rai jerked. He was fond of planting his tongue deep inside her, the source of the smell. Mouth full, he emitted a muffled whimper.

_More, Rai. Give me more. I'm so stiff, my dick...I can't-_

He abruptly snatched her closer. Positioning Rai on her back and pinning her knees to her chest. It gave him leverage, allowing his tongue to penetrate deeper. He lapped at her inner walls, tongue rubbing against the bumpy ridges inside of her vagina. His tongue worked so vigorously that air was being forced in and out of her. Wet queefing sounds co-oped with her screaming. The entire bottom half of his jaw covered Rai's privates. He was relentless. Keeping her legs in place, he pushed between her legs, desperately exploring her cervices. Inuyasha worried his victim by thrashing his head around every few moments. She was sure his teeth would eventually injure her. Suddenly Rai felt his hardness on her ass. She reacted by bucking wildly.

"What on earth it going on?!" Jaken yelled at the doorway. His eyes were large with surprise as he visually took in Inuyasha continuously mouthing between Rai's thighs. He glanced at Jaken but was not deterred. In fact he snarled at him like a dog would over a bone, however, instead of a bone, his mouth was full of Rai's pussy.

"Please, Jaken. He's...he's, oh god just get him off me!" Rai plead.

"SESSHOUMARU!" Jaken shouted, "My lord, we need your help right away!"

Jaken ran over toward Inuyasha and bashed his head with his staff. Inuyasha growled and swiped at him, keeping steadfast to Rai with his other arm. He missed but managed to slash Jaken's clothing to shreds. After nearly being disemboweled, Jaken turned around and bolted out of the room.

"I'll fetch the master, hold on Rai!"

Rai's heart sank.

"Oh, please! Don't leave me here. He's trying to mount me!"

_I'm aching badly. I've got to mount her now or I'll just die._

He flipped her over, grinding his hard cock on her bottom. Her tail was tucked firmly between her legs, a last effort to thwart Inuyasha. The lustful hanyou began to violently dry hump her. He didn't quite understand how mounting worked, but he instinctively knew to direct his frustration in that area. His cock poked at her opening. With each thrust he let out a growl, his panting intensified and his tongue hung from the side of his mouth. He almost entered her and she bucked uncontrollably. He was in the zone and had completely tuned out her screaming. Every time he pounded on her her screams appeared choppy. He was literally banging the wind out of her. Wrapping his arms under and around her stomach, there was no way for Rai to escape unassisted. A piercing ping of pain ripped through her. With one great thrust, Inuyasha managed to bulldoze his way into her vagina. The initial sensation rocked his body. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he felt his hardness pulsating from inside her.

_She's so warm...she has my dick in a vice grip. So...much...better...than...my-_

The half-demon unleashed on poor Rai, slamming into her. Cry as she might, she could do nothing to stop her aggressor. Inuyasha was overtaken with raw lust. With each stroke it felt as if he was penetrating her deeper. His grip around her stomach tightened, claws dug into her flesh. The softness of Rai's jiggling bottom teased him. He fucked her harder, pounding on the limit of her deepness.

Sesshoumaru entered. Inuyasha stopped and looked in his direction and lowered his eyes. He was panting heavily.

"Oh! Sesshoumaru...master, please help me!" Rai pleaded with tears streaming down her face. Face planted on to the floor, she was at the mercy of Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru only glared at her. Soaking in the visual. His heart beat increased as he witnessed his own brother mounted on top of Rai. It was exciting. He knew Rai's scent would excite his captive, but not to this degree.

_Inuyasha has the capability to rape? What an intriguing discovery..._

"Inuyasha, dismount," he nonchalantly instructed. Inuyasha reluctantly pulled himself off Rai and she sprang up, eyes glowing a vibrant red. She turned around and gave him a swift kick right between his eyes. The blow was so forceful that it launched him to the wall. With a slight limp, she walked over to Sesshoumaru.

"Lord, Sesshoumaru..." she sobbed, "...I am ever so grateful for your assistance."

Sesshoumaru didn't do so much as acknowledge her gratitude, let alone her deplorable physical and emotional condition. Inuyasha had his attention. He observed his brother as he continued after Rai, his chain holding him back. He could smell his animalistic arousal, so potent and unsatisfied. At that very moment he related more to his brother than in any other period in his life.

_Sesshoumaru, you bastard. You fucking ruined everything._

"Inuyasha, be still."

And Inuyasha was still.

"Rai, clean yourself up and remain in your corridor until further notice," he said to her with no sympathy. Her eyes pooled with tears, she self consciously hugged herself.

"Yes, master."

As Rai exited, Sesshoumaru approached Inuyasha. Inuyasha displayed submissive behaviors.

_Oh, god he's going to rip me a new one. I should have left that servant girl alone!_

The alpha male extended his claws, reaching down and Inuyasha flinched. However, Sesshoumaru meant him no harm. He scratched the half-demon behind his ears, caressing his fuzzy ear with his thumb.

"Good, boy," Sesshoumaru calmly said. Inuyasha sighed in relief and wagged his tail ever so slightly.

_How marvelous it is that you fancy Rai, Inuyasha. She's the motivation you'll need for your training tomorrow night._


End file.
